


Stay For a Little Longer

by WolfJas04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: Hinata wakes up and Iwaizumi doesn't wanna let him go.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 94





	Stay For a Little Longer

Hinata wakes up in Iwaizumi's arms, his face buried in Iwaizumi's neck. He can feel Iwaizumi's breath making his hair sway at the stop of his head . Streaks of sunlight shone through the curtains illuminating the room. He can hear his heartbeat and smell his scent, it's makes Hinata feel safe and calm, and at home.

He looks up at Iwaizumi and touches his cheek, he leans into the touch making Hinata smile fondly. He then softly touches his hair.

Hinata stops and Iwaizumi just groans at the loss of the sensation, and Hinata giggles mumbling a sorry.  
Hinata tries to get up, but the arms around him tightened not letting go. Iwaizumi looks at him with pleading eyes and says "Don't go yet, stay here with me for a little longer".  
"But i have to cook breakfast....." Hinata said staring at him.  
Iwaizumi silently pleads with his eyes and in the end Hinata gives in, earning a chuckle from Iwaizumi.

"Okay okay i'll stay, but just for a bit okay?" Hinata said while giggling and Iwaizumi looks at him fondly. "Sure" he says.

They ended up sleeping until afternoon, but they didn't mind. Being with each other made them content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I posted this on twitter first, but decided to post it here too!


End file.
